For Everything Else
by mymortalromances
Summary: I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his. "And that's for everything else." Max may have saved the world but somethings never change. Post Itex. FAX! T 'cause I'm paranoid. Romance.


_**Hi people of earth! It's me, mymortalromances, back with a new one-shot! So this started out completely different as the start of a story and I changed it. So, yeah, I think that's it! Read on!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride characers... yet *evil laughter***

I walked into my room to see clothes sitting there waiting for me. It sounds perfectly normal, right? Wrong! The thing is, they're not my clothes.

I stormed out of my room and down the hall to my boyfriend, Fang's room.

I know what you guys are thinking, 'what the popsicles!' Well a lot has happened these last couple of months, and that's to say the least.

For a start, we had (finally) destroyed Itex and saved the world. Another thing was that Fang came back to the flock and Dylan left to take over the group of new generation mutants that Fang used to lead (see previous books for details). Fang and I had managed to resuscitate our relationship but for the last couple of weeks we've been on edge and fighting all of the time. And it wasn't even the big stuff, it was those small things that don't seem like a big deal. Like putting an empty cereal box back in the cupboard or drinking milk out of the carton. I hate it but, I can't seem to stop. Neither of us can and that's the problem.

So, anyway, back to the incident at hand. I marched down to Fang's room and tried to turn the knob but it was locked, typical.

"Fang," I yelled as I slammed my knuckles against the door. "Fang, you put Nudge's clothes in my room again!"

Fang didn't answer the door, instead he responded, "So put them in her room, simple as that."

Anger swelled within me and I was about to burst at the seams. "Why don't you get off your lazy ass and do it yourself?" I hissed.

I don't know what happened next but there was cursing, a bang and then silence only to be broken by a cry of pain.

"Fang?" I mumbled to myself then I said it louder to him. "Fang!" I screamed for the third time but there was still no response.

A groan of pain alerted me something was seriously wrong and that was all that I needed. I ran down the hall to the kitchen, grabbed the necessary key off of the hook and returned to the locked door. "Hang in there, Fang," I mumbled as I fumbled the key for the third time. "Damn it!"

I finally got the door open and felt a cry reach its way through my vocal cords. "Mum," I yelled as I looked over Fang's still body. "Come quickly, Fang's hurt."

I skidded on my knees towards him and cradled his head in my arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry," I whispered into Fang's overlong hair until mum came rushing in with a medical kit.

"What happened?" She asked as she attempted to pry my arms from Fang. If the situation wasn't life or death for the guy I love I might have taken the fact that she had that accusing tinge to her tone.

"I-I don't know!" I squeaked. "We were fighting again and-and then there was swearing and a bang and groaning and that's all I know!"

"Max, honey, I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me?" Mum soothed and I nodded, loosening my grip on Fang. "Good girl. He'll be alright as long as you don't stress. You guys have this thing where you sense what the other is doing and mimic it. That's why there's always three teenagers with PMS every month rather than two.

I cracked a weak smile and looked down at Fang. He had a cut running diagonally from just above his eyebrow through to the centre of his temple. The cut was bleeding a fair amount but from what I've learnt from mum, I knew that with a few stiches he'd be fine. He'd have a killer headache from whatever he hit himself on but he'd be alive.

Mum grabbed a cloth and began to clean the blood away as Iggy came in and began to talk to her. "This is all my fault," I whispered as the tears threatened to spill over my eyelids. "I was yelling at him, whatever happened he must have been distracted by my yelling. That's all we do, fight, fight and more fighting!"

I felt a warm hand touch my face. I caught it in my grasp and smoothed it against my cheek. The scent that could only be described as Fang calmed me considerably.

"Not your fault," Fang mumbled weakly before closing his eyes. I thought he was going to sleep or something but he clenched his eyelids shut and let out a loud cry of pain.

"Mu, do something!" I panicked.

She looked over at me with regret in her eyes. "I can't, honey. I don't have anything here. He's going to have to stick it out by himself," She explained.

"Not necessarily," Iggy contradicted. "Max can calm him down, right?"

"I think so," I whispered. "But I need to be alone with him. Get Angel and I'll tell her when it's time but don't let her listen beforehand." Mum looked unsure. "Please, mum, I know what I'm doing."

She nodded, still looking unsure but she left, closing the door behind her and Iggy.

After a few seconds I started to talk. "Okay," I breathed. "You need to take two deep breaths in and hold your breath. I'm going to sit you up, from there well get you to the bed." Fang nodded stiffly and I myself took in a deep breath. "Okay breath in." He breathed. "And up!" I ordered. I pushed him as gently as possible but he still gripped onto me and muffled a yell. "And again." I pulled him up so he was standing (it was a lot more complicated that it sounds).

As soon as Fang was up he began to slouch against me. "Okay, baby, I'm so sorry but we need to move you. Take one step. Good, baby, you're doing well. Keep going." After a few minutes of pep talks and gently movements I got him over to his bed. I sat him down, still gripping onto the front of my shirt, and slowly turned him and lay him down so his head was on two pillows next to me.

"Max, it hurts," Fang mumbled. "It feels like I have two little people playing tug-a-war with my brain, please make it stop."

"Shhh, Fang, just close your eyes," I requested and he did as I asked. "Now take in slow, deep breaths and think about the one thing in the world that makes you happiest."

_**He's thinking of you,**_ Angel whispered into my head.

_Angel get out of his head, it hurts enough without you picking at his thoughts, _I ordered but I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks.

_**He's asleep, do I tell them to come in now?**_

_Yeah. And, thanks, Angel._

And as Iggy and mum came in Angel sent a smile into my thoughts before I felt her presence leave my mind.

!

"Are you awake?" I whispered as I walked into Fang's dark bedroom. It'd been hours since mum sent me out of the room to let Fang get some rest but for hours I'd been lying awake in bed thinking about him.

Fang sat up and turned to face me, a smile spread across his face. "Hey, Max," he answered. "What are you-"

_Smack!_ Would have been the sound you heard for miles as my hand came into contact with Fang's face. "That was for leaving Nudge's clothes in my room." A punch in the arm. "That was for almost dying."

Fang braced himself for another act of violence but no matter how much I wanted to kick him where the sun don't shine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his. "And that's for everything else," I whispered and turned to walk out of the room but was stopped by Fang's hand on my arm.

"Stay a while," Fang whispered in my ear. "I can't sleep, not without you here."

I nodded numbly and lay down next to Fang. I only planned to stay until he fell asleep but I drifted into unconsciousness with the warmth of Fang's arms to chase away the bad dreams.

_**So I hope you guys liked it. I may continue this if enough people want me to (say five) but if not it will stay as a one-shot.**_

_**Bex.**_

_**PS If it does become more it won't be up for a while. Sorry!**_


End file.
